Letters
by RiverAndEleven
Summary: So my second story... This is a one shot based on what replying to fan mail would be like if Ringo couldn't spell. Not ATU.


**Note: Hey my second story on here. I'm not sure how long I'll keep this going for, but I don't want it to be too long. Feedback always appreciated- Gem :)**.

The four boys were sat around in there joint sitting room around the table talking about there latest album. They were all having fun and laughing until Brian came in with a big, grey postal sack. He dumped it in the middle of the table and took a step back as the four of them turned to look at him in horror. "Right boys, sort through this lot and reply to them. I want these done by tonight." there was various responses of groans and moans as Paul reached for the bag and started to make four piles of letters. "Do we 'ave t'do this, Eppy?" Said John midly annoyed by Brian's intrusion. Brian pointed his finger at John and said sternly "Yes, Lennon y'do because if you don't you'll never get them done." John just groaned in response as he looked at the slowly growing piles.

After the postal sack was emptied, courtesy of Paul, the four found individual spots around the room to start working on responses. John was working through his the fastest, being a quick reader. Ringo was going the slowest only replying to ten letters in half an hour. He was slow at reading and struggled with spelling. While Paul and John were lounging answering their mail on the sofas, George and Ringo were still sat at the big table. After an hour and replying to twenty two letters, he got up half way through writing and headed towards his room saying nothing. George faced towards the other two who looked back at them confused. George grabbed the two pieces of paper, the original letter and Ringo's reply, and moved towards John and Paul. He sat next to them and read out the letter. "Dear Ringo, The way you always make mistakes in your speech and writing, although cute, is getting tiresome. You are the oldest one and should be setting an example, even George can spell better than you can. I hope you take this advice and start acting your age, as well as talking and writing properly. Love, Patricia." When he finished reading the letter he looked up to face John and Paul to see their shocked faces. John was the first to speak by saying "Rings doesn't deserve this kind of post. Its not 'is fault he's not very good at literacy. What does his reply say Geo?" John asked. George handed the original letter over to Paul to hold and flattened out Ringo's response. He scanned over the few words written on the page before responding "Honestly its 'ard t'tell what he's tryna write." He sighed and handed the letter to John. He looked at the paper and began to decipher the writing. "Dear Patrisha, im sorry that my writin isnt very good. i strugled at scool and dont meen to sound like a child. no one tou" John finished. He sighed and looked at the two younger boys sat there. "Poor thing had her name written down and still spelled it wrong. I mean there's no capital letters or anything." Paul took the letter and also had a read through it. He placed it down on the table and said "It doesn't help that he's smudged the writing being left handed either. What d'ya think he was tryna say at the end there?" Paul asked still looking at the letter. John shrugged his shoulders, he honestly had no idea.

George got up and made his way to Ringo's room leaving John and Paul alone. Just after Geo's departure, Eppy returned to check on the boys. "Where are the other two?" Brian asked in a slightly raised voice, looking around the room. John stood up and replied "Ringo was crying, so Georgie went to see 'ow he's feeling." He said realising he made Ringo sound soft. Eppy shook his head and retorted "I don't want any of your funny business Lennon, especially if you are covering for them. Where are they?" He shouted the last part causing Paul to jumpjump slightly. He took the papers off the table and handed them to their manager. "He's not lying y'know Bri, read this." Brian sat down and read the two sheets of paper.

George slowly approached his and Ringo's shared room and knocked on the door. He could hear muffled sobs through the door. He decided to go in. The room was dark and he could just make out the shape of Ringo curled up on the bed hugging a pillow. George made his way over to Ringo's bed and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Ritchie?" asked George. He saw Ringo move about and thought he would sit up, but he didn't. He heard some sniffles then, "You all know what happened, because y'read it didn't y'? I bet you all think I'm thick because I can't spell." George heard more tears and felt very upset. He was about to say something when he heard a small voice say "If y'gonna kick me out the band, I'll understand." George was stunned. No one would kick him out of the band, Ringo was their best friend. He got up to get John.

He walked into the main room and saw Brian sat down looking angry. "Hey John y'need to come speak to Rings." He said as he took a seat at the table. Brian remained silent. He would speak to George after John had gone. "Why? Is he that bothered by a silly letter." John asked with a hint of mockery in his voice and a smirk forming on his face. Yes he was angry, but he didn't understand why Ringo was acting soft. "He's crying into a pillow and has pretty much accepted that he's gonna be kicked out the band. He's really upset and thinks that we think he's stupid." said George as John stood in front of him. John sighed and made his way to the bedroom.

Back in the bedroom, Ringo was still exactly where George left him with tears still falling from his ocean blue eyes. John turned on the light as he entered the room to see Ringo curled up on the bed facing away from the door. "Hey, what's all this I'm hearing of me kicking you out the band?" John asked as he approached the bed. He heard sobs coming from Ringo. "Well why wouldn't y'? You read the letter didn't y'? I'm so thick I can't even spell properly." John sighed again as he sat on the end of the bed. He had no idea that Ringo was so insecure about his abilities. "Hey listen Rich, I would never kick y'out for not being able to spell. We hired you as a drummer and y'don't need to be able to spell for that. So that means, Richard, if i hear anymore crying over this there'll be trouble, Okay?" John said hoping that Ringo would trust him and more importantly believe him. He heard Ringo sniffling under the pillow and then a nod. Pleased with his work he continued. "Now come on Ol' Eppy wants to make sure you're okay. Next time we have t'answer mail just ask for help." He finished as he helped Ringo get up and got him a tissue from the stand next to the bed and made their way back to the other room.

They joined the others and Ringo sat next to George and John returned to Paul's side. Eppy told Ringo that he didn't have to answer mail like that and that the other boys would be happy to help him reply to his post. After Brian had left the boys made Ringo feel better and made sure that he wouldn't struggle when writing again.


End file.
